


Rise

by This_world_of_beautiful_monsters



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April has misplaced her morals, April is a bamf, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending (depending on your standards), M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_world_of_beautiful_monsters/pseuds/This_world_of_beautiful_monsters
Summary: The crystal is shattered, Za-Naron is defeated. And April feels...fine. Better than fine, even. Better than she's ever felt in her whole life.This is maybe not a good thing.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), other - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love it when a character reaches Infinite Power, but I don't like it as much when that power goes away.

Her tanto slams into Za-Naron and raw power arcs between them. It _hurts_ , my god it hurts, worse than destroying the crystal, and that felt like ripping out her own internal organs. She's drowning under the blind fury of the monster, it's acid in her lungs and fire splitting her brain.

So April does the only thing she can: she absorbs the energy, makes it her own. It should be an impossible task, but before the Aeon took her she was a child of the Kraang, and no one does transformations better than the Kraang. She reaches deep inside herself and amplifies that power with a lifetime of fear, pain, humiliation, grief, _rage_.

A light fills her up, a light that swallows Za-Naron whole and burns her to the core. April howls, a pure sound of animalistic triumph, as the Aeon disintegrates into less than nothing.

But the power doesn't go away. It's hers now, and the thought is a thousand times more terrifying and intoxicating than anything the crystal gave her. She rises up off the concrete, hair crackling around her head like a bloody storm.

April feels _everything_. She feels the gentle vibration of insect feet on stone, the condensation of air into water high above her head, the dance of electricity through the surviving streetlights. And beyond that she feels life: the billions of lives, human and animal, that rise and fall and writhe and pulse on the streets of New York.

Their voices press down on her, an endless screaming chorus. _TV's broken kid's sick stupid bitch i love you baby maybe I should leave maybe I should stay hungry hungry I'm pregnant I want to die I want to live who are you I don't like this food requesting assistance at so tired who what where when how why_

It's so much, enough to destroy her. Her own guilt and terror reflect off the hiss of emotions bouncing through the air around her, getting worse, tearing her apart from the inside out. This isn't the kind of thing the human mind can withstand.

So, just like that, April stops being human. She looks down at the beautiful green splotches below her and lets go of the secret belief she's held on to for so long--that she's not like them, that no matter what her DNA says she's still a human being because she looks like one. She lets go of April the person, April the beautiful outsider, April the girl who might one day be able to go to college and live a life away from the sewers.

It's not enough to give up her humanity, though. Words like mutant and kuniochi can no longer contain what she is, if they ever could. So she goes one step higher, casting away all those petty rules and restrictions and false humility that have kept her shackled for so long. She looks at herself with clear eyes, and owns to up what she is.

April O'Neil is a god, and she will no longer run from that fact.

She drifts back to earth, where Casey and the turtles are waiting. She can still feel their fear and pain, palpable as if they were screaming at her, but it's no longer overwhelming. April smiles gently at them: her boys, her protectors, her worshippers. Mikey's crying, big tears streaming down his freckled cheeks, and she flicks one away with a twitch of her mind.

Leo takes a cautious step towards her, his hands resting on his swords. "April?" he asks. "Your eyes..."

She doesn't need to look in a mirror to know. They aren't blank white anymore, but neither are they a sweet china blue. Instead, they shine a bright, fierce gold. Her true color, shared with the world at last.

"It's okay," she tells them. "It's me now. The monster's gone."

"Are ya sure?" That's Raph, growling from behind her. He's surprisingly restrained, considering the fact that a part of him wants to grab her by the throat and smash her head into the concrete, over and over, for what she's done.

Ah, yes. Donatello. Her sweet, lovesick little genius, her most passionate acolyte. She can feel his atoms drifting out across the city, each one burning with his special light. Gathering them and putting them back together is a simple matter for a god.

She runs every aspect of his being through her fingers: his darkest fears, his most painful memories, his painful, impossible wish to be a great member of the scientific community. She glimpse his many fantasies regarding her: glimpses that would have left her feeling embarrassed and awkward before, but now are simply intriguing. She's intrigued by all of them, really, in ways she never has been before.

Turns out he also has some desires regarding Casey, which probably surprises her more than it should.

April builds him back from nothingness, a resurrection accomplished in three seconds instead of three days. She leaves her mark on his very essence, making him hers.

When it's done, he stumbles out of nothingness and collapses in her arms, sobbing for breath. "Hush," she whispers, stroking the beautiful long tails of his mask as his brothers crowd around them. "It's all right, Donnie. I'll never leave you again."

"April?" He staggers upright, hands on her shoulders. "I-what-oh, your eyes!" He peers down at her, his own eyes wide and frightened. "We have to get back to my lab, maybe I can--"

"Hush," she says again, sending a wave of good feeling, peaceful compliance, through his mind. Donnie stumbles back from her, blinking. "I...what...?"

She turns to the others. "Get him back home safe. I have work to do. I'll be back soon." Then she rises up and soars away into the fading clouds. They call her name, voices frantic and confused, but she doesn't look back.

There's a serpent in her garden, and April refuses to waste time before rooting it out.

She skips through the halls of the Foot Clan, sending Footbots bouncing off the walls like pinballs. She stops by the laboratories to rip Stockman apart, sending his guts sloshing merrily across the floor.

The others are gathered in the Super Shredder's throne room, reporting on today's encounter. April waves her hand and the doors blow off their hinges, watching with a smirk as they all attack her at once, as if that's going to help. She pops Fishface like a blister, crumples Rahzar up into a ball of shattered bones, slowly drags Tiger Claw's heart out of his chest.

Finally, the Shredder stands alone in a room decorated with the guts of his underlings, snarling threats. She might mistake his bluster for courage if she hadn't been reading his mind. He has no fear to overcome; he genuinely believes that he's untouchable in this form, in any form. His feelings for her are the same: utter contempt, tinged with a bit of violent lust.

"Bitch," he hisses. "Cunt. Whore. Is Hamato Yoshi such a desperate coward as to send little sluts like you against--"

"Shut up," she mutters, breaking his legs in several places. He collapses, howling and shitting himself.

April sits on his throne, for the hell of it, and starts picking through his memories. Unlike with Donnie, she makes sure that he can feel her inside his brain, violating him, studying him with all the tender loving care of a mortician.

She sees the death of Tang Shen and so many others, her father's brainwashing, the ambush and brutal beating of Leonardo. She sees him hurting Karai, determined to dominate her with cruel words and crueler fists. Hmmm. April will have to reconsider her opinion of Splinter's estranged daughter after this.

When she's done judging him, she sets about with execution. She peels off his mutant armor, listening with interest as it rips and tears under the sound of his screams. As she lifts his sharpest spikes in the air, she also makes sure to keep a mental eye on his wounds, stemming the flow from his most important veins.

She doesn't want him bleeding out before they're done.

"Please," Oroku Saki whimpers, his ruined face a mass of blood and snot. "Please."

"No thank you," April replies, and sets about carving him up.

When she returns they're huddled in the main room, arguing about the merits of looking for her. Donnie sees her first, and his face cycles through several emotions--surprise, joy, fear, worry--before he calls, "April! Are you okay, were we were worri--"

She tosses Oroku Saki's head onto the table with a clatter, and he goes dead silent. She didn't want to lug a dripping mess home, so she stripped off all the flesh and washed off the blood, leaving a sharp-edged skull.

They all gawp at her, even Splinter, and she can't help smiling at the sight. Mikey dashes to the nearest trash can and vomits, which is less pleasant, but that's to be expected.

Splinter speaks first, his words low and careful. "What...exactly...is this, April-kun?"

"It's a gift, Yoshi," she replies, noting how his ears twitch at the name. He is not her master now, if he ever truly was. Maybe they were all just kidding themselves. For all his fur and claws, Splinter is still very human, and what human could ever hope to be sensei to a young god?

She turns to the others. "And the removal of a distraction." Donnie's mouth is hanging open, Casey's taking deep breaths like he's also on the verge of puking, and Raph is staring at the head with what she knows is a hint of envy. Mikey has stopped throwing up, but remains in the safety of the kitchen, cuddling Ice Cream Kitty to his chest like a talisman.

Leo, though...he dropping to his knees and runs his fingers over the pale bone, assuring himself it's real. "You did it," he says, a note of unmistakable wonder in his voice. "You actually killed him."

"I did," April confirms, sinking down by his side. "I cut him up nice and slow, bit by bit, just like you've been dreaming of doing for the past two years."

He jerks away like he's been burned, twisting to look at her with shock and fear. "What?! I didn't, I never..." He flounders, too stunned at being called out to put together a lie.

"Leonardo, is this true?" Splinter asks, and she feels a familiar bolt of anxiety run down Leo's spine. Leaders aren't supposed to long for revenge, or remember old hurts, or have feeling at all, really.

Quickly, she puts both hands on his face, blocking Splinter's presence out of his mind. "It's all right," she soothes. "It's perfectly natural. Better than the nightmares, and I know you've had too many of those." She rests her fingers on his temples, rubbing gently. "Would you like to see?"

Before he can reply, she pushes her memories of killing Shredder into his head. He falls back with a gasp, overwhelmed by the sight of spurting blood and the cries of a demon. She feels his shock, his horror--but also his wild joy.

That's good. Her worshippers should be happy. She wouldn't be a proper god if it were otherwise.

"April-kun!" Splinter barks, yanking her away from him. "Contain yourself!"

"Sensei, wait!" Leo calls, scrambling to his feet. "It's all right, I'm fine, she just startled me is all."

At last that's what April thinks he says; most of her focus is on the grubby little paw that is wrapped around her wrist, touching her, trying to _control_ her. She can feel Splinter's blazing fear of what she's become, and maybe that should convince her to forgive his lapse, but how dare a man who raised his children underground by afraid of dark things?

She reaches into his nervous system and forces his fingers to unclench, his hands to go back to his sides, his jaw to lock. She makes him take a step back, then another, her power easily overcoming his will.

He walks back, back, steady as a metronome, until he's pressing against the wall. It's a more blatant display of force than if she had just thrown him around, and they both know it. His heels scrape against the stone, still pushing, and if she wanted to she could make him wear his feet away.

"April," Casey says, his voice shaking slightly. "Ape. Stop it."

She shoots him an innocent look, the one that usually come with a flung snowball or a stolen piece of pizza. "Stop what?"

"Stop," Raph snarls, stepping between her and Splinter, assuming his role as family protector. His shoulders are raised, his scowl turned up to eleven, and if she didn't know better she never would have guessed that he was about to pass out with terror.

"It's okay, Raphie," she murmurs, her voice and gentle, like she's soothing a skittish horse. "It's okay. This isn't like the brain worm at all. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to help you understand." She lets Splinter go, and he collapses against the wall, trying to hide how his legs tremble.

"Understand-understand what?" Raph says, digging his fingers into his sai handles, as if that'll keep her from feeling them shake.

"The new way of things, of course," she says, smiling pleasantly. "I'm still me, just a bit more...evolved. Life is going to be a little different from now on, as you can see," she adds, gesturing to the Shredder's head. "It'll be better if we all just accept it."

Silence, except for the wild buzzing of their thoughts. She hears Donnie think _aftereffects of the crystal, need to get her away from Sensei until I figure this out_ , and she's smirking at his naïveté when he speaks: "Um, April, can I check you out in the lab? Just to make sure that the crystal didn't screw with your eyes or something."

"Of course," she says, going over to his side, feeling him tense just a little. Memories of Za-Naron are flickering through his mind; she'll have to do something about that.

"Can I help?" Mikey asks, emerging from the kitchen. He keeps his voice light, his hands resting casually by his chucks like they'll do anything to stop her.

"It's fine," April replies, and she reaches butterfly-light fingers into his mind, carefully pushing away his fear--for Donnie, for her, for his family.

She does the same for all of them, except for Donnie, pushing the thought deep into their heads. _It's fine. It's fine. We are okay. April is okay._ She sees them sway under the gentle pressure, watches Splinter drift away from his wall and into his room. She'll have to keep him there for as much as possible; she has so many plans for his boys-her boys, really-that he might interfere in.

April feels Donnie's confusion as everyone's faces go slack; she takes the opportunity to grab him by the hand and lead him into the lab.

As the door shuts behind them, she hears Leo start up Space Heroes while Casey mutters something about heading home. Raph goes to feed Chompy, and Mikey starts dinner. There's a faint sense of disquiet, but it's overwhelmed by the sense of things being _okay_. She knows that Shredder's skull will remain on the coffee table, a gleaming prize.

She snaps her fingers, dramatically, and the lock clicks closed.

Donnie whirls at the sound, staring at her for several seconds before she raises an eyebrow. "Eye exam?" she prompts, giving him a bit of that old April snark.

"Right, yeah." She gets up on the table while he buzzes around the room, only recently put back together after this morning's incident. He's having a full-blown panic attack in his head, and she feels a little guilty for not making him feel better, but she wants him to be completely aware for this. It's only fair.

He flicks on a light, and she obediently holds still while he shines it in her right eye. "Pupil dilation looks good," he mutters, and when he shifts to the other eye she reaches between his legs, quick as a striking snake, and squeezes his tail. She's never seen it before, but she knows exactly where it's tucked up, exactly how to rub it to make his nerves sing.

"Gah!" Donnie lurches away from her, dropping the light with a clatter and slamming his shell against the far wall. "April, what--"

She stands up and slinks toward him, giggling.. "Seriously? You've been dreaming about me doing that since we were fifteen, and this is your reaction?"

"I-I, April, you're not well. The crystal, we don't know what--"

"Shhh..." She presses a finger against his lips, running her other hand up and down his plastron. "This is me. It's all me." She sends out a slow, steady pulse of _herself_ , her memories and thoughts and feelings, and his heartbeat speeds up.

Their mouths meet and he pushes hard against her, fingers tangling in her hair, only to abruptly break away. "My brothers," he gasps out. "What did you do?"

"I made them feel better. I didn't lobotomize them or anything; I just limited their awareness a little. Gives us plenty of privacy." April pulls his head back by the mask tails and licks at his throat, making him shiver. "Don't worry, I'll lift it soon. I want you all to be alert when we play."

He twists out of her grip. "Play?"

"Like we're playing now." She twitches her fingers and his cock responds, shivering in its protective covering. Donnie moans, his face going that beautiful shade of red.

"April," he says, eyes darting to the door. "You can't just...play with people. Not when you're like this. It's not right..."

"Is someone jealous?" she coos. "Don't worry, you get to have me first. It's your reward for all the pains you've taken, how loyal you've been--not to mention today's unpleasant incident." Her uniform starts slowly sliding off, unfolding like a black flower to reveal a pale, pulsing heart. "You were the first of my worshippers, and that deserves a prize."

He barks out a laugh, half-surprised and half-hysterical. "Worshippers? April, you're not a _god_."

She backs away from him, telekinetically peeling off her underwear, and smirks at the growing bulge in his plastron. "Aren't I? I destroyed life and brought it back. That puts me in a pretty limited group."

He rubs his eyes, the lust and fear boiling off of him in a delicious stew. "Look, clearly the crystal did...something. Please, just let me scan you, make sure you're okay, and we can talk about this later."

April rolls her eyes before jumping up on the table."Come here," she orders, pressing her knees together coyly.

He doesn't move. "No. Not like this. Not with your..." He gestures helplessly at her eyes, shining gold in the harsh laboratory light. "If- _when_ -we fix you, you'll never forgive yourself."

"Well, it's a good thing I've already been fixed. Now, come. Here."

Donnie's still frozen, so she has to make him walk across the lab to her and run his hands up her back, onto her breasts, between her legs. He sobs as he touches her, face warring between joy and frustration.

Controlling him is even easier than it was for Splinter. She's already handled every atom in his body, after all, and it helps that he's been in love with her for years. Still, she can feel him fighting with that warrior's will he usually hides beyond computer screens and microscopes. The others will be even more difficult to tame. Perhaps she'll have Donnie help her.

The thought makes her smile, and she sinks her teeth into his neck. He churrs, feet scrabbling against the floor as tears drip into her hair. April twitches her fingers again, sending his belt, mask, and wrappings skittering into the corners of the room.

She could do it all with her mind, but she wants to touch him the way he's touching her, with her bare hands, carefully exploring his most intimate parts. His skin is so smooth and rough all at once. a wonderful fact that she took for granted before her ascension. She'll never take any part of him--any of them--for granted again.

"You're beautiful," she whispers as his cock finally spills into the open. "So tall and graceful, like a dancer. And those clever, wonderful eyes--red eyes aren't supposed to look good on anybody, but they do for you. Like burning rubies."

He doesn't respond: he's too busy panting for breath, teetering on the edge of hyperventilation. April doesn't mind. She's already heard every single, adoring thought he's ever had about her.

She opens her legs, guiding him inside her. "Please," he whispers, voice breaking.

"Hush," she whispers, caressing his face. "Let go the bad thoughts go. You don't have to pretend, you don't have to play by the rules anymore. Letting go is the best feeling ever, Donnie."

She reaches inside his brain, massaging his pleasure centers, and he _moves_ , slamming her backwards as they let out twin shrieks. It's good, so good, better than anything either of them have dreamed of. They're both virgins, but she read the minds of a million lovers today. She knows exactly how to how to make him shift around inside her, where to put his hands and where to put hers. Their muscles flex, their hearts beat, approaching the peak in perfect tandem. His sobs of frustration dissolve into a rush of churrs.

As hard as Donnie tries to focus, as frightened and angry as he is, the borders of his mind are loose and vulnerable under the onslaught of pleasure. April weaves the strands of their souls together, binding them together. Her good feelings are reflected by his, amplifying each other, growing stronger and stronger as the pace speeds up.

April reaches out her god-hand and stirs his brain with god-fingers, pouring herself into Donnie. His fear becomes her need, his shame becomes her triumph. She takes his confusion and turns it into addiction. Deep down he needs this, and she drags this truth to the forefront of his brain, crushing everything else.

 _This is where you belong,_ she tells him, with mouth and mind, as she pushes his face into her breasts. _You make me happy, and I want you to be happy. I'm stronger than you, stronger than anyone or anything in this world. It's only logical that I rule._ His resistance cracks, his soul shudders in her grip.

He becomes hers at the moment of climax. She can feel it; feel his extraordinary mind being tipped over the edge and into weightlessness.

Donnie pumps into her a few more times before he collapses, gently lowering her to the floor with him. They simply lie on the ground for a little while, sweet-smelling and sticky, throats sore from screaming. He weaves his fingers through her hair, hand once again moving of his own volition.

"Am I a god?" she asks, craning her neck to look up at him.

He blinks, eyes sharp and clear, just the same and irreversibly changed. "All data points to yes."

April collects all of them. She takes Leo while he's meditating, Raph when he's at the punching bag, Mikey when he's playing with Ice Cream Kitty, Casey when he comes over to visit. She wants them all to lose control in a place where they feel comfortable.

They are always new limits to push: she's had the boys make out with each other, let them share her, even experimented with a few toys. She's particularly found of watching Raph and Leo fuck each other; not to mention that it's pretty much brought an end to all their endless arguing.

It's not just sex, of course. She smoothes the ugly scars in their brains, taking away nightmares and defanging ugly memories. She stops Raph from slapping Mikey around, she helps Leo with his endless worrying about the family. She makes sure they all know how brave and beautiful they are, and they make sure she feels the same.

April keeps Splinter out of the way, leaving him drifting through the lair in a meaningless haze. In a few years, she'll probably be able to get rid of him without too much fuss.

She hasn't decided what to do with her own father. A god having a dad just feels so ridiculous, especially when he tries to make her go to school. Usually she just deletes herself from the administration's memory, although there was one regrettable incident when she had to make a particularly disrespectful fellow student walk into traffic.

Getting a job isn't on her radar; if April ever needs goods or money, she can ask people to give them to her. She's even started sneaking Donnie into science competitions; she loves watching his face light up as the human's eyes glaze over.

They're still ninja, she supposes. She lets Leo run training in the dojo, although those sessions _will_ descend into sweaty orgies if she's in the mood. She's kept around some Foot Bots for them to mess with, and she lets Casey and Raph play vigilante as long as they're careful.

They've had a few skirmishes with the Purple Dragons or the military, although April shut those down quick. Flaying Hun alive and hanging him from a streetlight may have been a bit in poor taste, but he was an asshole, so who cares?

She probably went overboard with General Griffin, though. Making him shoot himself in the head would have been a more convincing suicide than self-immolation, even if she did wipe memories of their existence from the minds of all his soldiers, and Donnie did the same with digital data. Making his head scientists march into the fire was even more overkill--but, well. They were also assholes for trying to hurt Mikey and Casey and they deserved to suffer. If someone got suspicious and tried to track them down, she'd kill them too.

Bishop thinks _hive mind_ about them as they part, so of course April sends a wave of agony through his brain. She doesn't kill him--she doesn't feel like dealing with the hassle of messing with intergalactic politics right now--but she does keep an ear on his communications. If he wants to call the Utroms on her, she'll be ready.

April's been thinking of having the boys track down Karai and Shinigami. They weren't exactly close before her ascension, but her following could use some expansion, and she can't think of anyone more worthy than those two fierce, lovely girls. She also wants to see if she can help Karai, maybe find out what the kuniochi would be like without Shredder's marks on her soul.

If Mona Lisa ever comes back to Earth, April thinks she'll absorb her, too. That might be fun.

She likes to drift over New York City at night, sometimes alone, sometimes with one of her worshippers. Looking down it feels like the cosmos is glittering at her feet, the way it should be. Sometimes she imagines what it would be like to make her dominance official, to see kings and presidents kneeling at their feet; so far it's just been imagining. So far.

A wave of emotions washes over her, tickling instead of drowning. if she concentrates she can feel the souls of her family among them: happy, safe, free.

This world belongs to her, and April will rule it well.


End file.
